1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable speed scrolling device, and more particularly, to a control device to facilitate efficient and ergonomic review of large documents or data sets by providing the user with greater control over scrolling speed.
2. Background
In numerous industries and applications, various computer users need to scroll through documents, pages within documents, images, or data sets. As one example out of many, radiologists regularly view image sets in a system known as “Picture Archiving and Communication System” (“PACS”), particularly with respect to CT and MRI images. Typically, a large number of images must be viewed sequentially. This is conventionally accomplished by using a conventional device such as a scrolling wheel on a peripheral computer mouse.
Conventionally, the system used including a scroll wheel only provides for a single scrolling speed, or may be inefficient for larger documents or data sets. Thus, the user has very little control over the speed at which scrolling is accomplished. This rate may be poorly suited to the needs of the user, and the lack of control by the user is inefficient. Repeated finger movements are typically necessary to effect scrolling in conventional systems. This can lead to repetitive motion injuries.
Various systems have been proposed to address scrolling speed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,564, issued to McLoone et al., a wheel device is disclosed which can be moved horizontally in order to affect horizontal scrolling speed within a document. But an ergonomic system in which the user has control of scrolling speed, and in which non-linear increases may be achieved in scrolling between images is lacking.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,637, issued to Hinckley et al., a scrolling wheel is disclosed in which the user may “flick” the wheel, and the degree of force used in flicking the wheel determines a scrolling speed. However, the user lacks any great degree of control over scrolling speed.
Another prior art device, known as the “Shuttle Pro V2” by Contour Design, was originally designed for video editing. It has a circular wheel which can be rotated clockwise or counterclockwise to control scrolling rates, surrounding an inner wheel which advances images uniformly, one per click. However, its design is not particularly ergonomic, and a major drawback is that a separate mouse needs to be used as there is no capability to move the cursor with this device. Other devices, such as the “Logitech VX Revolution” (and more recent “MX Revolution” and “Performance MX”) mouse devices have scroll wheels which can operate in a free-spin (low friction) mode, allowing for more rapid movement through the dataset or document, with the ability to change to a click-to-click mode with a switch. However, the free-spin scroll wheel on that mouse does not allow for precise control of scrolling rates.
Various other devices have been proposed, however, there continues to be a need for a variable speed scrolling device which provides the user with greater control over scrolling speed in an ergonomic and efficient manner.